Talk:Easter Eggs/@comment-35810251-20190119193412
I found out two things during my playthrough of DDLC: The 6th easter egg (Now everyone can be happy ending) CANNOT be triggered after starting your playthrough, unless you do not save. It ONLY happens if you delete Monika OR Sayori's files In the menu screen. It will not be triggered if you delete Natsuki or Yuri, or if you do it BEFORE the game is booted up. You can also complete the good ending (Where you get every CG in the game) without saving. As long as you play through the game nonstop until the ending, it will be fine. In case anyone wants to know how to get that ending, here's the steps: 0. DO NOT DELETE MONIKA AFTER THE GAME TRULY BEGINS. It can be funny watching her talk with her file deleted, but you need it to get one of her CGs. 1. Go through act one of the game and go through Sayori's route. This is the trickiest part, because you have to pick the right words in the middle of the spectrum, while with Natsuki/Yuri, you pick the Cute/Dark words. Words like Depression, Death, and Defeat work, but Depression is (For some reason) a Yuri word. 2. When you get to the weekend stay, you can pick either of the girls, since you can't pick Sayori. It doesn't matter what order you do these in. 3. When you've completed that, Sayori will confess to you. MAKE SURE you pick "I love you" To get the LAST Sayori CG in the game. 4. Whatever you do, DO NOT get to Sayori's suicide cutscene. After viewing that, there is NO POSSIBLE WAY to back out of act two. Closing the game, reloading, and even shutting down your computer won't work. They all close the game and throw you into act two, where you won't have enough time to get all of the CGs. Before Sayori's suicide, exit out of the game. 5. Once again, go through act one, but this time, go through Yuri's act. Make sure to pick "New Game" and not "Load Game" if you decided to save at all. Darker words work for Yuri, and it's a lot easier. 6. At the weekend stay, pick the girl you DIDN'T pick last run, to get that girl's weekend cutscene. 7. In Sayori's confession, pick either one. It doesn't matter which one you do, since you already got her CGs. 8. Again, DO NOT get to her suicide cutscene. This is CRUCIAL in completing the good run. Exit out of the game RIGHT after Sayori's confession. 9. Do the same with Natsuki's run, and anything beyond this doesn't matter. 10. When you get to Sayori's confession, do not exit out of the game this time. Go through with her suicide, and complete the game normally. 11. If you did not delete Monika after the beginning, you should get to Act 3 normally. If you DID delete her, however, you can no longer complete the run, as you will not be shown her CG when she tries to talk to you. Let Monika talk for a bit, then delete her. The game will restart after she realizes her actions were bad. 12. If you did everything right (save for doing the dokis routes in order, that doesn't matter as much as it does completing them at all), then when Sayori would NORMALLY thank you for getting rid of Monika and try to hoard you like she did, she instead will thank you for making everyone happy. "I still love you" will play, and when the credits roll, all of the images should be colored. You'll also get a message from the developer! If one or more images are in black and white, then you missed those ones, and have to restart to finish the run. To do that: 1. Go to the DDLC files, and go to the "game" folder. 2. Delete the file called "firstrun". 3. When you boot up the game, It will ask you if you want to restore previous files. Say no, and you'll have a clean slate to start the game again. Sorry that was such a long comment! Just wanted to help some completionists like me out there!